


Moving ON

by TiffanyC1



Series: Hodge Podge Musketeer One Shots [6]
Category: The Musketeers (2014)
Genre: AU, Angst, Friendship, Gen, Post 3x10, d'Artagnan has grown up
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-22
Updated: 2020-05-22
Packaged: 2021-03-02 21:59:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,415
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24323923
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TiffanyC1/pseuds/TiffanyC1
Summary: D'Artagnan gets a job offer and Athos is there with advice.
Relationships: Ana de Austria | Anne d'Autriche/Aramis | René d'Herblay, Athos | Comte de la Fère/Sylvie (The Musketeers 2014), Elodie (The Musketeers 2014)/Porthos du Vallon, d'Artagnan/Constance Bonacieux
Series: Hodge Podge Musketeer One Shots [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1593079
Comments: 3
Kudos: 19





	Moving ON

**Author's Note:**

> This is post 3x10 but an AU, as you will see. I know nothing about royal households, so I don't know how much of this is true. All relationships are in the background. I own nothing you recognize, don't sue me.

Athos knew something was going on the minute d’Artagnan rode into the Garrison. His Lieutenant had been called to the palace to help His Majesty’s Master of the Horse with an issue with one of the brood mares who was having a difficult foaling. D’Artagnan hadn’t said anything out of the ordinary, but it was clear that he had something on his mind. 

Athos was worried, though he’d rather die than admit it. Even though Grimaud and Marcheaux had been dealt with and Paris was finally beginning to heal after the war, all the drama and fighting had left their scars on the Inseparables and the Musketeers. Athos and Sylvie had chosen to stay in Paris because Athos’ sense of duty wouldn’t allow him to abandon the Musketeers after the Garrison had been blown up and most of the regiment and cadets injured or killed. Sylvie had settled into Garrison life, under Constance’s tutelage, and was eagerly preparing for the birth of their child. Her work for the refugees had continued, though she now had the Crown’s backing, which made her work easier. 

Porthos had come back from the front a conquering hero and had set up a home with Elodie, her daughter, Marie, and their new son, Isaac.

Aramis had found his stride as new First Minister, serving happily under Regent Treville and the Queen Mother. He was able to spend time with his son and rekindle his relationship with the Queen.

D’Artagnan, however, had seemed unhappy and restless, especially since the announcement that Constance was expecting. Athos had never been able to discover just what his dearest friend had meant by ‘This is for me’ before he’d killed Marcheaux, but it was more than that. D’Artagnan had seemed distracted and preoccupied with something that he didn’t want to share with anyone. He had taken the lead in recruiting and training the new cadets, but he didn’t seem to enjoy it as he had before. Athos wondered if the trauma of losing so many young men, some barely older than d’Artagnan himself had been when he’d joined the regiment, had affected his friend more than he’d realized.

After dinner, he looked for d’Artagnan, and found him in the place he always knew to look for the young Gascon when the younger man needed to think things over: The stables. D’Artagnan was leaning against the stable wall, looking at the moon, deep in thought.

“A sous for your thoughts,” Athos said, leaning against the pole. 

“You know, my father always wanted me to be a soldier. He said that I wasn’t cut out for the farm life. I was actually supposed to come to Paris to join up when I was 16.”

Athos was a little surprised by that, knowing that d’Artagnan had been nineteen when he’d joined, “Why didn’t you?”

“My older brother, Jacques, died of consumption when I was fifteen and I couldn’t leave Father to run the farm all alone. I always felt guilty that Father’s death cleared the way for me to fulfill his wishes for me and everything that’s happened since then: Joining the Musketeers, meeting and marrying Constance. All the good things that have happened since I came to Paris was bought with his death and the loss of the farm. I always said that I’d go back once I retired and try to rebuild it, maybe raise horses. God knows that was all I was good at as a farmer.”

Athos said nothing, knowing from experience that the best way to handle this was to just let d’Artagnan talk and get it all out of his system. 

“I spoke with Monsieur Le Grand today after the foaling. He’s offered me the opportunity to head up the Royal stables. The man who used to run it is retiring and I was the first person to come to mind.”

Athos wasn’t surprised by this, the Grand Squire had been trying to poach d’Artagnan from the Musketeers for years, ever since d’Artagnan correctly diagnosed a problem with the King’s favorite horse shortly after he’d joined the regiment when everyone else had given the horse up as dead. D’Artagnan had always demurred, not wanting to dishonor his friends by jumping at a better opportunity, which the whole regiment had been thankful for, since d’Artagnan’s gift with horses had been a huge boon to them all. He’d treated just about everyone’s horse at least once. 

“What comes with the position?” He knew that any job with the court had perks to it, but he wasn’t sure what there was to head up the Royal stables.

“A house on the Palace grounds and a pay raise,” d’Artagnan said. “I would be in charge of housing and training the horses as well as overseeing the breeding program. I would also work with the Grand Equerry in selecting horses for the Royal Family.”

Athos’ eyebrows raised, it seemed like a wonderful opportunity, even to him. “What does Constance think?”

“She said that it’s up to me. Having a home nearer to the Palace would mean she could see the Queen more often. We would have an actual home instead of quarters in the Garrison. I’d be home every night and not riding across France on the King’s business or fighting at the frontlines. She loves being part of the Garrison, but with the baby coming, she wants us to have more stability, and so do I.”

“What do you want to do?”

D’Artagnan sighed, “I don’t know. It’s a wonderful opportunity, but I can’t leave the Musketeers now. Not when we’re still rebuilding. There’s no one experienced enough to help you train the recruits. Plus, you’d be all alone and we’d hardly see each other.”

Athos smiled, it figured that what was really holding d’Artagnan from taking an opportunity he seemed to really want was being seen as dishonorable for abandoning Athos and the Musketeers. “D’Artagnan, you’ll always be a Musketeer, just like Porthos and Aramis still are, but this is a wonderful opportunity for you, and you should take it, if that’s what you want.”

D’Artagnan stared at him, wide-eyed, “Are you serious?”

Athos nodded, as much as the thought of d’Artagnan leaving pained him. “There’s no dishonor in taking a better position to support your family, d’Artagnan. You and Constance have bigger considerations now that she’s pregnant.”

“You and Sylvie stayed.”

“We stayed because we agreed that me staying to lead the Musketeers was important and she wanted to continue to help the refugees. You and Constance shouldn’t feel bound to make the same choice. Take the job, we’ll still see each other if you’re living on the Palace grounds. God knows you’re the only one Rodger will let near his hooves sometimes.”

D’Artagnan looked genuinely surprised, as if he’d been expecting Athos to tell him to refuse and it made Athos smiled. D’Artagnan had grown up a lot since the day he barged into the Garrison looking to avenge his father, but Athos could still see the innocent farm boy that had once hung on Athos’ every word. 

“You don’t owe it to me, or the Musketeers, to sacrifice your happiness, d’Artagnan. If you want to take the position, I won’t stand in your way and the Crown will have gained the best person to care for its horses. I know Aramis would rather have you selecting horses for the King to ride than anyone else.” He had a feeling that Aramis had had a hand in d’Artagnan being offered the position just for that reason, but he didn’t say that.

D’Artagnan smiled, his decision clearly made. “Thank you, Athos. I told Monsieur Le Grand I’d let him know my decision in a couple of days once I’d had time to talk it over with Constance.”

As he walked away, Athos felt a mixture of emotions. He knew that he was doing the right thing for d’Artagnan, no matter how much it hurt. He and Constance needed a more stable life than the Musketeers could provide for them and d’Artagnan’s talent with horses would be put to better use. However, he could help but feel pride mixed with the pain. His hot-headed little Gascon was leaving the nest, leaving him. It hurt, but he was also proud of the man d’Artagnan had becomes since the day he’d barged into the Garrison, the man who was walking away from what had once been his dream for another, quieter dream. Athos envied him that courage.


End file.
